There are various techniques that can be used to separate a liquid stream from a liquid-solid mixture, such as centrifugation, sieving, or flashing. However, these techniques often have drawbacks when rapid and frequent sampling of the liquid stream is required for analytical testing, and excessive waste can be generated. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a quick and effective liquid-solid separation technique, which does not require centrifugation, sieving, flashing, and the like, yet minimizes the waste generated. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is directed.